The Potter Twins
by darkness7eyes
Summary: Harry Potter in his sixth year figures out he has a sister named Allison and they don't really get along but they will soon have to work together to defeat the dark lord. please read and comment


The Potter Twins 

Hope you guys all the like the first Chapter and please comment

Chapter 1

Harry Potter – Hogwarts

It was so good to be back to Hogwarts after the whole summer at the Dursleys and just a bit at the Weasley's. "Come on Harry", Hermione urged me "we have to get a seat for the sorting". 

"Gee Hermione leave him alone it's not like all the seats will runaway from him are something", said Ron. 

"Whatever", Hermione said angry.

After that whole commotion over nothing we got a seat and the sorting began which was always a little boring I only listened to couple of people then I totally dazed off everybody usually didn't really concentrate but then I heard something weird.

"Miss Allison Potter", McGonagall said. Suddenly everybody including me got up I had my mouth open and then a girl with dark hair just like my father went she had no glasses and her face was exactly like my mothers and her eyes were emerald green too she was really pretty. For some reason she looked way older then everybody else. I was talking to my self and repeating _how can I have a sister when she is only 11 that is not possible I'm probably just dreaming_ I kept pinching myself but realizing it wasn't a dream.

The Girl with brown hair then walked towards the Gryffindor table _has she already been sorted _Hermione and Ron were looking at me in a weird way.

"You have a sister", they both said.

"Well you think I knew this is just a shock", I said.

Everyone seemed to be looking at the girl or I should just say my sister she looked like she had no Idea what was happening.

"Why don't you go and talk to her", Hermione urged me.

"No way that would just be too awkward", I said.

"Yeah" said Ron "you expect him to running towards her saying hey I'm your brother I wouldn't be surprised if she fainted". 

"Well you should try though" Hermione shouted.

"She might not even be my sister she could just be like a cousin or something or someone who has my last name". I said pissed off.

"Well then why would Professor McGonagall be telling you to come" Hermione sounding happy.

As Hermione pointed I went towards McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter after your meal is finished Professor Dumbeldore will like you to go to his office" said McGonagall.

"Sure" I said. 

Allison Potter – Hogwarts 

I couldn't believe I was at Hogwarts already and then I began to remember the day my grandmother told me I was going to Hogwarts.

Flashback 

"_Allison come here we must tell you something" called my Grandmother. As I went down stairs I sat on the chair._

"_Alice you will not be going to you original wizarding school you will now be going to Hogwarts" she said._

"_WHAT", I said Angry. "I am 16 I have two more years to go at school and your making me go there why do I even have to go"._

"_For reasons you will find out at Hogwarts" she said._

_I always knew not to argue with my grandmother cause she always ended up winning so I decided not to even try and just agree with her so my grandmother went and bought my stuff for some reason I wasn't allowed hardly to get out of the house and for five years at my wizarding school I wasn't even allowed to mention my last name which was stupid._

I then was walking with the first years which was weird because I was in my sixth year and I was way taller then them. Then an old woman came and took us into the great hall which was really nice. Then we stopped at some stairs and the girl told us that we should wait then get sorted.

After a long wait it was my turn and the woman oh yeah her Name was something like McGonagall well she called my name and for some reason everyone looked at me and they were surprised maybe it was my age. 

My Grandmother for some reason also didn't mind me letting out my last name well whatever. As I went up the stairs and sat down the hat was placed on my head.

"Has Courage, and bright". He said. Then he shouted out "GRYFFINDOR" _ok this probably means it is a good thing I am on Gryffindor._

After everyone was sorted people just kept looking at me it was really weird and scary then the McGonagall woman came towards me.

"After your meal miss Potter I will like you to come to me and I will take to the headmasters room he would like to have a word with you". She then left and went to a guy looking at me also in amazement ignoring every body I just decided to eat. 

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
